The Transformation
by Paperplaneschain
Summary: Scarlett Piras, a new greek demigod is looking for the missing Percy Jackson. She is being chased and she stumbles into a clan. Will she be a part of them or rescue her friend? Set after Percy disappears and the Cullens defeat the Volturi. My first crossover, please rate and review! I'm sorry for the repetition. I don't know what happened to chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first twilight fanfiction. It's also a Twilight Saga and Percy Jackson crossover. Scarlett Piras, is my own character. As for the rest of the people in this story, well, I do not own them. I wish I could anyway. **

**Scarlett Piras P.O.V**

I scrambled through the forest. _Where the hell was I going? _Frankly, I didn't care, all I wanted to do was to run away from the monster that was chasing me. The heavy sword that I was carry started to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds. Sweat was dripping all over my face. I wished that I had slashed that cyclops that was running after me when I met it.

Even though I was in Washington State, just right below Canada, I felt like I was in a sauna. Today was supposed to be freezing cold since it was December but I was running, so that made the air really warm. I kept jumping over logs strewn across the forest floor, avoiding trees and at the same time trying to turn around and shoot arrows at the Cyclops. That's right, I am a daughter of Apollo. I have to admit, I am both good with a sword and a bow but I was a lot better with the latter.

Instead of going any further, I stopped and hid behind a massive tree. The Cyclops must have heard that I stopped since I wasn't snapping any twigs on the ground. I was completely out of breath, I was good at running but my friends back at Camp-Half Blood were better than me. Anyway, back to the point. I could hear the Cyclops stumbling around the forest, trying to look for me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the monster boomed. I jumped. It was so quiet in the woods. I heard an odd noise of something cracking. Then there was a thunderous sound. I could see an uprooted tree just a few meters away from me. I gasped. Ugh, damn fool. I always gave myself away. I was complete rubbish at hiding my emotions.

I heard the Cyclops's feet stamping on the ground, getting closer and closer to me. Before I knew it, the tree I was hiding behind disappeared. I looked up. I saw the roots of the tree. But a minute of recovery was enough for me. I got up before the Cyclops could do anything. Then I ran for my life. I sped across the forest, trying not to look back.

I didn't know how long I was running for. It felt like eternity. Pain was spreading across my leg now. I needed to breath. _Suck it up, _I thought. I can do better than this. Just pretend that I was racing with my friends. Then I saw something shiny. Right across the river that was nearing, was something glinting in the sun. It was so blinding. I as I got closer and closer, I realized that it wasn't just one thing. But two.

The objects got brighter that I had to squint to try and make out the shapes that were there. I forgot about the shouting monster behind me. Then I realized that the two things shining were people. One was a girl and another was a boy. I jogged a little closer, curious and again, forgetting about the Cyclops.

The the two people's skin were shimmering. A little sun had shown up and shone on them. It was like thousands of crystals were embedded on their skins. What the hell? Weird. Then the boy had reddish brown hair with a lean body and the girl had lovely brown hair and ruby red lips. I noticed that they were wrapped around each other. The guy had his hand on her hip and the girl's arms were wrapped around his neck. They were kissing. Very loudly. Making smooching noises. I felt like throwing up. Trying not to, I yelled at them.

"HEY! HELP ME!" I screamed. I blinked. The next thing I know, they were staring at me. It looked like they were staring at me all along. Wait. What? Just a second ago they were kissing passionately and now they were watching me curiously. Did their head really move that fast? Impossible. I decided to investigate on the matter later. There was something very threatening right now. The Cyclops was getting closer and I couldn't cross the river.

The guy with the reddish brown hair seemed to understand what was going on, but the girl looked confused.

"HELP! CYLOPS CHASING ME!" I shrieked. I saw the pretty red head boy whisper something to the girl and she leaped across the river. Then the girl was right next to me. WHAT? Nobody could get my side so fast. That was just plain impossible. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. This was real. Were the gods playing tricks on me?

Next thing I know, six more pale people came. I would've described them individually but I was panicking over the fact that they were going to get killed by the monster. They had appeared out of nowhere and looked as the same as the girl and the red head. Pale and shimmering in the dim sunlight. I was extremely confused. Then I felt ice cold hands lift me up hastily. I was startled at the speed and the temperature of the girl.

Then, I was flying on the girl's back. She smelled really good. Intoxicating. So indescribable. She was like the mix of my favorite smells. Trees and bushes whizzed passed me. I had no idea what was going on but I was thankful. I saw a humongous house right in front of me. Most of it was glass but made out of honey colored wood. It was bigger than the Big House back at camp. I could see gray steps leading up to a wide glass door.

Was it my imagination or something else? I heard a loud roar come from the forest and a lot of giggling and chuckling. Then I heard a ear-splitting noise. It sounded like the Empire State Building falling down. I looked back into the shadowy woods and wondered.

"What was that?" I asked the girl who rescued me. I stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes were kind of freaky. Amber or gold in color. Her eyelashes were very long, her chocolate hair went down to her waist and it looked really wavy. I sighed. I wished I had hair like that. All I had was just brown hair and a pointy nose. The girl's skin was snowy, she looked like a ghost.

"Oh, Emmett is just having some fun. So is Edward and Alice." her voice was tinkling. It sounded like a bell. She laughed. "Esme is telling them to behave."

I raised my eyebrows. "How can you hear them? The Gods know how far we traveled."

"Gods?" the girl asked. Maybe thought that I was a religious nerd.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." I said. Much later. My life story was too complicated.

"What brings you here? I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." she declared and held her hand out. I shook it, trying not to shudder at the temperature.

"I, um, was looking for someone. A friend. He disappeared a few days ago. I was with a team but we split up and got lost." I replied. There was no use in lying to her. My rescuer would have to find out sooner or later.

"What's your name?" Bella asked me.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Piras." I said.

"Piras? As in Greek for fire?" she asked me.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I read."

We were interrupted by cheers and laughter. Then I saw the red head boy bounding over to Bella. He was followed by a big burly guy, a pixie like girl, a older woman who looked like my mother, a guy in his twenties and a beautiful blond girl and there was a guy, who was tall and lanky, with curly hair.

I was overwhelmed. I tried to calculate which one was which, when Bella told me. Who was Emmett, Edward, Alice and Esme.

"Um, guys, I think you should introduced yourselves." Bella said and pointed to me. I blushed.

The burly one came near me first. "I'm Emmett." he boomed. He held out his and he shook mind firmly. Too hard, actually, my fingers felt like they were being crushed by a boulder.

Then the pixie like, short girl held her hand out. "Alice." she said. Her voice was squeaky.

"Carlisle." the man in his late twenties declared. He had smooth blond hair and high cheekbones.

"Esme." the woman who looked like my mother came near me and hugged me. The gesture was surprising. She smelled like Bella.

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." the other female blond introduced. She didn't come near me but I couldn't help but stare at her. Her fair hair was lustrous and shiny. I envied her.

"Jasper." the guy with the curly hair said. Was there more? Jeez, there must be twenty of them.

"And I am Edward. Husband of Bella Swan." he replied proudly. I glanced back at Bella, shocked. She nodded and smiled, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. Everything about these people were perfect. I was just a normal person. Then Esme took my arm and gently pulled me to their house. It was pretty big. She opened the glass door and showed me around.

This felt like a dream. An hour ago I was talking to the members of my team trying to look for our friend. Then Esme took me upstairs and opened the door to another room. I saw different people in there. One was another burly guy with russet colored skin. The other was a little girl, about 4'3 with brown curls like Bella's. I turned to the last person in the room.

"Hello. I'd like you to meet Scarlett Piras. We found her just now." Esme declared. I gasped in horror. The last person who was in the room was just like Esme and Bella and the other people I've met today. He had messy, jet black hair, pale skin and he was wearing jeans and a orange t-shirt. Just like me. He looked up and I spotted a necklace on him that looked all too familiar. He was the person that me and my team were looking for. The person that everyone at camp was looking for. His sea green eyes had been replaced by gold.

Percy Jackson.

**This is my first twilight fanfiction. It's also a Twilight Saga and Percy Jackson crossover. Scarlett Piras, is my own character. As for the rest of the people in this story, well, I do not own them. I wish I could anyway. **

**Scarlett Piras P.O.V**

I scrambled through the forest. _Where the hell was I going? _Frankly, I didn't care, all I wanted to do was to run away from the monster that was chasing me. The heavy sword that I was carry started to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds. Sweat was dripping all over my face. I wished that I had slashed that cyclops that was running after me when I met it.

Even though I was in Washington State, just right below Canada, I felt like I was in a sauna. Today was supposed to be freezing cold since it was December but I was running, so that made the air really warm. I kept jumping over logs strewn across the forest floor, avoiding trees and at the same time trying to turn around and shoot arrows at the Cyclops. That's right, I am a daughter of Apollo. I have to admit, I am both good with a sword and a bow but I was a lot better with the latter.

Instead of going any further, I stopped and hid behind a massive tree. The Cyclops must have heard that I stopped since I wasn't snapping any twigs on the ground. I was completely out of breath, I was good at running but my friends back at Camp-Half Blood were better than me. Anyway, back to the point. I could hear the Cyclops stumbling around the forest, trying to look for me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the monster boomed. I jumped. It was so quiet in the woods. I heard an odd noise of something cracking. Then there was a thunderous sound. I could see an uprooted tree just a few meters away from me. I gasped. Ugh, damn fool. I always gave myself away. I was complete rubbish at hiding my emotions.

I heard the Cyclops's feet stamping on the ground, getting closer and closer to me. Before I knew it, the tree I was hiding behind disappeared. I looked up. I saw the roots of the tree. But a minute of recovery was enough for me. I got up before the Cyclops could do anything. Then I ran for my life. I sped across the forest, trying not to look back.

I didn't know how long I was running for. It felt like eternity. Pain was spreading across my leg now. I needed to breath. _Suck it up, _I thought. I can do better than this. Just pretend that I was racing with my friends. Then I saw something shiny. Right across the river that was nearing, was something glinting in the sun. It was so blinding. I as I got closer and closer, I realized that it wasn't just one thing. But two.

The objects got brighter that I had to squint to try and make out the shapes that were there. I forgot about the shouting monster behind me. Then I realized that the two things shining were people. One was a girl and another was a boy. I jogged a little closer, curious and again, forgetting about the Cyclops.

The the two people's skin were shimmering. A little sun had shown up and shone on them. It was like thousands of crystals were embedded on their skins. What the hell? Weird. Then the boy had reddish brown hair with a lean body and the girl had lovely brown hair and ruby red lips. I noticed that they were wrapped around each other. The guy had his hand on her hip and the girl's arms were wrapped around his neck. They were kissing. Very loudly. Making smooching noises. I felt like throwing up. Trying not to, I yelled at them.

"HEY! HELP ME!" I screamed. I blinked. The next thing I know, they were staring at me. It looked like they were staring at me all along. Wait. What? Just a second ago they were kissing passionately and now they were watching me curiously. Did their head really move that fast? Impossible. I decided to investigate on the matter later. There was something very threatening right now. The Cyclops was getting closer and I couldn't cross the river.

The guy with the reddish brown hair seemed to understand what was going on, but the girl looked confused.

"HELP! CYLOPS CHASING ME!" I shrieked. I saw the pretty red head boy whisper something to the girl and she leaped across the river. Then the girl was right next to me. WHAT? Nobody could get my side so fast. That was just plain impossible. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. This was real. Were the gods playing tricks on me?

Next thing I know, six more pale people came. I would've described them individually but I was panicking over the fact that they were going to get killed by the monster. They had appeared out of nowhere and looked as the same as the girl and the red head. Pale and shimmering in the dim sunlight. I was extremely confused. Then I felt ice cold hands lift me up hastily. I was startled at the speed and the temperature of the girl.

Then, I was flying on the girl's back. She smelled really good. Intoxicating. So indescribable. She was like the mix of my favorite smells. Trees and bushes whizzed passed me. I had no idea what was going on but I was thankful. I saw a humongous house right in front of me. Most of it was glass but made out of honey colored wood. It was bigger than the Big House back at camp. I could see gray steps leading up to a wide glass door.

Was it my imagination or something else? I heard a loud roar come from the forest and a lot of giggling and chuckling. Then I heard a ear-splitting noise. It sounded like the Empire State Building falling down. I looked back into the shadowy woods and wondered.

"What was that?" I asked the girl who rescued me. I stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes were kind of freaky. Amber or gold in color. Her eyelashes were very long, her chocolate hair went down to her waist and it looked really wavy. I sighed. I wished I had hair like that. All I had was just brown hair and a pointy nose. The girl's skin was snowy, she looked like a ghost.

"Oh, Emmett is just having some fun. So is Edward and Alice." her voice was tinkling. It sounded like a bell. She laughed. "Esme is telling them to behave."

I raised my eyebrows. "How can you hear them? The Gods know how far we traveled."

"Gods?" the girl asked. Maybe thought that I was a religious nerd.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." I said. Much later. My life story was too complicated.

"What brings you here? I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." she declared and held her hand out. I shook it, trying not to shudder at the temperature.

"I, um, was looking for someone. A friend. He disappeared a few days ago. I was with a team but we split up and got lost." I replied. There was no use in lying to her. My rescuer would have to find out sooner or later.

"What's your name?" Bella asked me.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Piras." I said.

"Piras? As in Greek for fire?" she asked me.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I read."

We were interrupted by cheers and laughter. Then I saw the red head boy bounding over to Bella. He was followed by a big burly guy, a pixie like girl, a older woman who looked like my mother, a guy in his twenties and a beautiful blond girl and there was a guy, who was tall and lanky, with curly hair.

I was overwhelmed. I tried to calculate which one was which, when Bella told me. Who was Emmett, Edward, Alice and Esme.

"Um, guys, I think you should introduced yourselves." Bella said and pointed to me. I blushed.

The burly one came near me first. "I'm Emmett." he boomed. He held out his and he shook mind firmly. Too hard, actually, my fingers felt like they were being crushed by a boulder.

Then the pixie like, short girl held her hand out. "Alice." she said. Her voice was squeaky.

"Carlisle." the man in his late twenties declared. He had smooth blond hair and high cheekbones.

"Esme." the woman who looked like my mother came near me and hugged me. The gesture was surprising. She smelled like Bella.

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." the other female blond introduced. She didn't come near me but I couldn't help but stare at her. Her fair hair was lustrous and shiny. I envied her.

"Jasper." the guy with the curly hair said. Was there more? Jeez, there must be twenty of them.

"And I am Edward. Husband of Bella Swan." he replied proudly. I glanced back at Bella, shocked. She nodded and smiled, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. Everything about these people were perfect. I was just a normal person. Then Esme took my arm and gently pulled me to their house. It was pretty big. She opened the glass door and showed me around.

This felt like a dream. An hour ago I was talking to the members of my team trying to look for our friend. Then Esme took me upstairs and opened the door to another room. I saw different people in there. One was another burly guy with russet colored skin. The other was a little girl, about 4'3 with brown curls like Bella's. I turned to the last person in the room.

"Hello. I'd like you to meet Scarlett Piras. We found her just now." Esme declared. I gasped in horror. The last person who was in the room was just like Esme and Bella and the other people I've met today. He had messy, jet black hair, pale skin and he was wearing jeans and a orange t-shirt. Just like me. He looked up and I spotted a necklace on him that looked all too familiar. He was the person that me and my team were looking for. The person that everyone at camp was looking for. His sea green eyes had been replaced by gold.

Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, thanks for some of the views and follows. Again, I do not own the Percy Jackson or Twilight characters. But I only wish I could. Only the lead character is owned by me. **

I stared at Percy. He stared right back at me. The Cullens, as the family had introduced their last names, were quiet.

"Percy Jackson?" I asked. The lost hero looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he replied, surprise colored his tone.

"Uh, I, um. I'm Scarlett Piras. From Camp Half-Blood." I explained. "I'm new. I'm supposed to be looking for you."

Percy's face fell and I could see that he understood what I was trying to say. The Cullens were staring at me but they didn't even look surprised.

"You were looking for me?" he asked. I nodded. My mind was reeling. Personally, I think Percy Jackson is my idol. I've heard millions of stories of him. Defeating Ares, stealing the Golden Fleece, carrying the sky, venturing into the Labyrinth and fighting Kronos. I was looking at the hero that had done so many things during five years. I have to admit, I was starstruck. Everyone at camp babbled about him like he was a celebrity. Especially Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena and his girlfriend. I usually found her beside the beach, writing in a notebook or reading in her cabin. Annabeth was one of the people that I would never go up against or betray. I saw her angry once and she looked pretty scary. I had promised her that I will remind Percy about her if I found him. She also told me how I looked like so I would make sure if it was really him.

Annabeth had told me that Percy had sea green eyes and black hair. He also wore a necklace around his neck with five beads, like mine but I had one. It had the picture of Argo II on it, what Leo Valdez, a guy who annoyed me most of the time by flirting, was building.

I realized that the Cullens had disappeared from the room, including the tan guy and the short curly haired girl.

"How's Annabeth?" Percy asked me. His eyes were sad.

"She can't stop talking about you. Worried. I swear she looks like a person from an asylum." I joked. Percy was looked down.

"I miss her." he mumbled, he thought that I didn't hear him but I had good hearing.

"Wha-what happened to your eyes?" I asked. "Annabeth told me they were green. Not gold. Was she wrong?"

"No." he replied. "Not at that time anyway." he murmured, assuming again that I didn't hear him.

"What happened to you, Percy? I've heard stories about you. You're different now." I told him. I was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at him like an idiot in my battle armor.

"I was changed." he answered, his voice was sad.

"Changed?" I asked, extremely confused. Then something clicked in my small head. "Wait. Did these people change you? Are they crazy hypnotists or something?"

He laughed at my sarcastic assumption and his face turned sad again.

"What's wrong? What's going on here? You look so depressed." I pointed out. "Why?"

"Because I can't change back into my old life." he said shortly.

I decided to drop the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his 'old life'. I sat across him.

"So, um, your a Son of Poseidon?" I asked.

"Yeah. Whose your godly parent?" His golden eyes were piercing into mine.

"Apollo." I answered straight away. I was asked that question a bazillion times. People thought that I was some powerful demigod because they kept saying that I 'radiated' power. Like hell. I never did. I was just a normal demigod. Apollo's daughter. Not that I didn't like but I just wished that I was claimed by someone special like Zeus or Hades. But Annabeth had told me that being a child of the Big Three was tiring. People always looked up to you. But couldn't I have Athena as my mother? Or maybe Demeter? Their children had cool traits like planning and control over plants. But no, I had to have Apollo. The god of prophecies, medicine and poetry or music or whatever. I had met my Dad before, he turned everything he was going to say into a poem. It annoyed a lot of people.

"Really?" Percy said, surprised. That was usually the reply that I got when I told people who my godly parent was. They were probably asking expecting a special god.

"Why?" I asked. That was usual reply when people said 'really?'. Then I was expecting Percy to say, like most people did, 'no, I just thought that it would someone like Zeus or Hades'.

"You're different. Not like the other Apollo campers I've met. Their usually serious but you're, I don't know, you got a good sense of humor." he complimented. I was surprised. I hardly got a compliment from anyone, not even my friends. They would usually make fun of me and I would come up with a witty comeback.

"Thanks." I said, then blushed and looked down. There was an awkward silence. I was still confused. Where was I? Why did the Cullens look so weird? Gold eyes and snowy skin. Even the the curly male blond, what was his name? Oh right, Jasper, why was his eyes red and why did he always stare at me weirdly? His cold stare usually reminded me of what monsters looked like before they eat you. That _you look so delicious, I can't wait to have in my stomach _stare. It freaked me out. Then Edward, the red head guy, came in. I was glad for the interruption.

"Um, Scarlett, I think it's time for us to explain who we really are." Edward said. Then he gestured me to follow him into the next room, I obeyed, burning with curiosity.

**Well, the chapter is kinda short but I hoped you liked it. Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the views and follows and favorites, they keep me writing this story. I know I haven't been able to post for a few days but I have been busy with other stories and keeping up with everything else. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. **

**Again, I do not own any of the characters, only the lead one. **

**Edward's P.O.V**

Ever since I saw Bella, I thought that she was the prettiest thing that I have ever encountered. Then probably the second prettiest thing I have probably encountered is Scarlett. Her hair was in a lovely shade of chestnut. Or chocolate? I couldn't tell. Strange. Scarlett's nose was pointy and a little crooked, as if she had broken it numerous times, she had high cheekbones. Her eyes were also nice. Even when I looked into them, I felt like I could stare at them for hours. Scarlett's eyes were emerald in color. I thought I had also seen blue in there. Again, strange.

Anyway, her mind was easy to read. Just like a normal human, but I had a feeling she wasn't. When me and Bella had seen her rushing towards us, I read her thoughts and realized she was something different. She was being chased by a monster. At first, I thought it was a joke but then I saw the Cyclops. I had no clear idea what she was but she believed in Greek gods and mythology. I would have to ask her about that later.

When she had seen her friend, Percy Jackson, whom we adopted several weeks ago, she looked shocked. Percy didn't really like to share his old life but I had read some of his thoughts.

"How's Annabeth?" I heard Percy ask. We had given him some privacy with Scarlett in the small room. Well, not enough privacy. She didn't know that we were vampires and we could hear through long distances.

"She can't stop talking about you. Worried. I swear she looks like a person from an asylum." Scarlett replied jokingly. She had a good sense of humor. She was wry as well.

"I miss her." I heard Percy mumble to himself. I thought that Percy's words were too low for the girl to hear but then Scarlett said in her head: _He thinks I can't hear him. _

"Wha-what happened to your eyes?" Scarlett asked. "Annabeth told me they were green. Not gold. Was she wrong?"

"No." replied Percy. "Not at that time anyway." he murmured to himself again. Scarlett heard that. I realized that she had good hearing. I thought that that was strange for a human. Well, she wasn't really human.

"What happened to you, Percy? I've heard stories about you. You're different now." Scarlett asked. I saw Percy look down in her head.

"I was changed." Percy replied sadly. I was the only one who knew Percy's true feelings at the moment. He smiled at my family, pretending like he was having the time of his life as a vampire. But, of course, his thoughts usually screamed at me. I had read in his head that he didn't like his vampire life at all. He wanted his old one back. He also thought about a pretty blond girl, Annabeth Chase.

"Changed? Wait. Did these people change you? Are they crazy hypnotists or something?" Scarlett asked, I could here confusion and sarcasm in her voice. I chuckled and so did the rest of my family. Scarlett had a wry sense of humor.

She then asked some random questions about his 'godly parent'. Percy had told me and my family about his past life. That got me wondering. Was Scarlett one of him too? There are so many possibilities. I then heard Percy asking her who her godly parent was. So she _was _a demigod. No wonder why she believed in Greek mythology.

I read her mind and was surprised that she was a little annoyed. I realized that her parent was Apollo, the god of medicine, poetry and other things. She didn't feel so special about it. Even though we just met, Scarlett reminded me of Bella, insecure, vulnerable and selfless.

Percy was somehow an opposite. He reminded me of Rosalie sometimes. Handsome but not content. He didn't like his current life, he wanted his old one back. Carlisle had changed him when he was found bleeding in the forest, suffering from a monster attack. Percy had thanked Carlisle for saving his life but was unhappy still. Whenever I was around Percy, I tried to block his thoughts because they would always wander to Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. I had seen the girl in his head a hundred times. Sandy blond hair, stormy eyes and had a natural tan. She was pretty, but I found her eyes incredibly distracting, like she was thinking a million miles a minute.

_Why are the Cullens like this? Why are they so pale? And why does that blond guy, what's his name? Oh right, Jasper. He stares at me like the way monsters stare at you before a meal. Why are their eyes red? And why are they so pale? Annabeth never told me about the kinds of things out here, _I heard Scarlett think. I sighed, I guess I better explain to her what we were.

I zoomed over to the door and opened it. She turned to look at me, her green eyes were so piercing, I felt like my own were being scraped out right now. I shook my head infinitesimally, I would not let this girl get to me.

"Um, Scarlett, I think it's time for us to explain who we really are." I murmured. She followed me to the next room, Percy didn't want to come. I sat down on the cream couch and gestured her to sit across me. She sat down hesitantly.

"And what are you exactly?" she asked me boldly. I was taken aback. I guess my assumption about her being like Bella was wrong. She sounded confident. My wife sat next to me.

"We are vampires." Bella said bluntly. Perhaps she was a little offended by Scarlett's choice of words. It was Scarlet's turn to be shocked.

_Vampires? _She thought in her head.

"Yes." I replied. She looked at me, confused and irritated.

"How do you know that was what I was going to ask?" she asked. I shrugged, not going to answer the question. I figured that she would figure it out herself.

"So vampires exist?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes."

"All of you are vampires." she stated. I nodded. "So you're not going to eat me?"

We all laughed.

"No."

She looked relieved. She then stayed silent, I tried giving her some privacy.

"What? No questions?"Emmett asked, his voice booming. Scarlett jumped, obviously startled.

"No." Scarlett replied. "I don't really wanna hear your life stories and how you evolved. Let's just keep it this way, okay?"

"You may want to know our powers though." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. He wanted to show off all his skills. Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"All the skill I see right now is cockiness, what's your name again? Right, Emmett." she replied. The rest of us guffawed.

"Do you want to bet against that? I mean, I did just see you run away from a thirty feet tall, one-eyed monster."

"Yeah. I'd love to see what you got. For all we know, you may have some guy personality in there somewhere. Hidden."

Emmett glared at her. "Oh please, I'm sure you got some girlishness in there as well. I assumed that you would be smart enough to avoid me."

"Avoid you? Seriously?" Scarlett scoffed. Emmett shrugged, not saying anything.

"How about a fight? To prove it?"

"Deal."

I sighed, oh dear, here goes Emmett again.

"Outside. In the woods." Emmett declared. Scarlett nodded and started heading towards the door, she opened it and got out, waiting for him. She was a lot faster than I thought. Emmett followed suit.

"Oh, Emmett try not to smash any trees." I said. I had a feeling that Scarlett would win this fight. I knew that Emmett was a vampire, but still... She had some kind of bravery in her.

"Oh, please."

**Well, there's chapter two, I hoped you liked it! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites last chapter! I will be switching P.O.V occasionally but most of them will probably be Scarlett, Edward or Bella. Anyways, back to the story, this is chapter four!**

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I looked at Emmett. Well, this guy was going to be a piece of work. His biceps were probably thicker than a tree trunk. He must work out everyday. Seriously, is that all he does? Even now, I'm not so sure about fighting this giant. In my year in Camp Half-Blood, it's been pretty rocky. I mean, besides slashing dummies everyday and fighting with my siblings and friends, the only popular monster I've fought was a cyclops. That was really it. Don't get me wrong, but I have slayed a few hundred monsters. Namely hellhounds and Empousai. That's really it. And looking at Emmett was just like looking at Zeus. Powerful and can do anything to you.

"Scared?" Emmett teased. I stood up straight, trying to get the negative thoughts out of my head.

"You wish." I replied, getting out my sword. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Hey! No swords!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Not fair. You have thick muscles while I have scanty ones? There were never any rules."

"Do you want to make some?"

"Fine. Only a takedown. Once you're on the ground, you lose. No killing."

"Deal. There will be blood, Carly."

"It's Scarlett." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

I felt several eyes on me. Like the normal instinct, I turned around to see who was staring at me. Big mistake when your outside with a cocky/intense guy. I saw yellow eyes looking at me.

Then the ground shook as Emmett charged. He was barreling straight towards me, running so fast I couldn't see. Then I blinked. Before he wrapped his arms around my thin body and knock me to the hard ground, I swiftly dodged in the nick of time, purposely letting my sword graze his shoulder.

When he realized that I was gone, he bellowed angrily. He reminded me a little of a bull. A huge, talking, pale bull. I imagined him having a ring around his nose and pointy horns. I laughed at the image.

Emmett, who clearly didn't understand my intentions of giggling, thought that I was laughing at the fact that he didn't get me. I snickered and that led to more laughter. What was wrong with me? I hadn't been so cheerful this last few months. Emmett growled at me again, trying to figure out why I was chuckling so much. The look on his face had me guffawing.

I felt the ground shake and saw Emmett charge towards me. I slashed my sword against his arm, it didn't draw any blood, all I saw was just a hollow thing. Like cement. Or crystal? These guys were weird. He snarled in my direction and charged me again. Wasn't he going to ever learn? Instead of dodging, I rolled under his legs. Now, a usual demigod would usually stand up and stick the sword in the enemy's back. But I was having too much fun.

So, I sprinted to the nearest tree and desperately tried to climb up. I've been doing this since I was a little kid. Climbing trees was one of my hobbies and sitting on a branch was another. I groped the rough trunk expertly. Whenever I was doing this, I felt like a invincible monkey. No one could stop me from high up. I heard Emmett sigh in frustration as he looked around from me.

He searched around the trees, thinking that I was hiding behind or underneath them. He then came close to the tree that I was hanging from. I considered taunting him and drop hints on where I was but I decided on something even better.

I judged the distance and how it would hurt if I landed on his back. If I landed on him, I would knock him to the ground since I was high off the ground. But I would hurt myself. Nah, I'll just do it. It'd be so worth it if I saw Emmett screaming and stamping his feet like a little boy having a tantrum when he loses.

I leaped off the branch I was perched on and dropped to him. For a second, I felt my hair all over my face and the wind whistling in my ears. I whistled, giving away my position. I saw Emmett look up for a second before my legs hit his massive chest. It was like kicking an upright wooden table, hard but you could still knock it down. I heard a loud grunt as Emmett crashed to the ground. I drew my sword and clambered on top of him, right above his chest, breathing loudly into his face. I put the point of my sword on his neck. Why didn't he just throw me off?

"So, what were you saying about blood, Emmy?" I teased. "'Cuz I don't see any." He didn't reply. I digged my point into his neck harder.

"Emmy?" he answered raising an eyebrow. Wasn't even scared. Still acting cocky.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all."

I got off him and walked away, heading back to the house. I heard a lot of giggling and laughing.

"Good."

"I want another fight." Emmett yelled at me. "It wasn't fair you had a sword!"

I turned around. "I'll think about it. Meanwhile, I'll just let you suffer for a while because of your loss."

Another round of giggles. Oh, great, I hoped they didn't take that too seriously. As much as I loved to see Emmett losing, the guy was tough. I was just lucky.

**There's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Scarlett might be a little cocky as well but I just wanted to bring out her rebellious spirit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you are still reading this story and have not given up on it. **

Scarlet POV

The days seemed to pass by so quickly. Not _pass, _more like jet by. After I defeated Emmett in our fight, the Cullens had decided to tell me all their stories so there would be no questions asked later on. Emmett wasn't even in the mood to talk to me. I had asked him as he told me his human story before he became vampire: "Still tending your bruised ego?" Of course, he just rolled his eyes and fumed in silence.

Rosalie had reluctantly told her tale. She was looking away from me as she did. Edward and Bella told me about the wolves and Renesmee, their half-human-half vampire child. The child was charming, she basically showed me what happened by just a touch on the cheek. I was completely enveloped by her vision, I saw a battle and a couple of vampires in dark hoods with the reddest eyes I have ever seen. They kind of freaked me out. Hopefully, I wouldn't meet them. I didn't need to deal with more enemies.

Percy didn't tell me how he became a vampire, as everyone else was doing it, he disappeared. I didn't even know where he went. I asked Edward where he was going but he had just said: "Percy's... difficult. He'll come around when he wants."

Right. That was probably the most cryptic answer that I have ever received in my entire sixteen years of life.

Bella and Edward fascinated me. I had found out myself that Edward could read minds. I mean... he answered every thought in my head which was incredibly annoying. Bella basically had a shield that protect who she wants. Jasper controlled emotions, Alice predicted the future, Renesmee could just show you something by touching you and Emmett had super strength. This was a bunch of people that I would never mess with. Sorry... vampires that I would not mess with.

I had never felt so useless in my life. These guys had powers. And what did I have? A bow and a sword and a bunch of healing abilities. Oh, did I mention that I am really scared of the dark because I'm the daughter of the sun god, Apollo? Yeah. That fear is really useful in battle... NOT.

So here I was now, sitting on the Cullen's couch, thinking about the weeks that had passed. Everyone one on my team had probably thought that I was dead. I wanted to Iris Message Annabeth and tell her that I found Percy but everyone was saying that I should wait until we figured things out. When was that going to be? Fifteen years from now? Oh yeah, all demigods by that time would probably be dead. Gaea was going to rise if I didn't bring Percy back.

To sum it all up, the fate of the world is on my shoulders. If I didn't bring Percy back, then we would all perish, if I brought Percy back, the Cullens would probably get angry at me for taking new family member. And they might get manipulated by Gaea and go against us, more people to kill us. I wondered if this is what Percy felt like. Having to deal with this crap and have everyone rely on you.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask Edward."

Emmett turned to Edward, who didn't reply. He was probably trying to give me privacy.

"Yes. I am." Edward replied to my thought. I tried not to look irritated. Showing what makes me angry to Emmett wouldn't be so good. He'd do it every time just to piss me off.

"Thanks." I said to Edward. Then I asked him in my head: '_Where's Percy?'_

_E_ven from where I was, I could feel Edward stiffen. "He's outside. I don't think he wants to see anyone."

"Nah... we'll see."

I got up and headed outside. I heard Edward say before I shut the door: "Scarlett, he doesn't want -"

Yeah, yeah. I get that he doesn't want anyone to talk to him. Isn't he always like that? This was my only chance to talk to him alone. Now or never.

I guessed where he would be and headed over there. As I ran, I could feel the cold December air. It was nearly Christmas. I had a feeling that it was going to snow today.

As I approached the river, I saw that I was right. Percy was there, sitting on the bank, staring at the water speeding along. He looked so deep in his thoughts and sad. So sad that I considered changing my mind and just forget that I came here. Nope. I wasn't going to do that.

I walked towards him but he didn't hear me. I reached him and he still didn't know that I was there. Not wanting to startle him, I lightly tapped his shoulder. Percy jumped, turned around and saw me.

"Hey." I greeted."Lookin' lonely, Percy. What's up?"

"Hi. Nothing. Just hanging out by the river you know?"

"I can see that. Though, I have to ask since you're staring at it so much, what is so interesting about the river?"

Percy chuckled. "I come here because it's got water. There are no beaches here. Well, there is one in La Push but I'm not even allowed there. Better this than nothing, right?

"I see..." I trailed off. We were silent for a while. It was comfy, not awkward. If we were being watched from afar, we probably looked like two friends who were catching up.

"So. What's your story?" Percy asked me. "Daughter of Apollo, huh?"

"Yipee." I said sarcastically. "It isn't that great being me."

"Why not?"

"Complicated." I wasn't going to spill my entire life to Percy Jackson just yet. I came here to see him to talk about _his _life.

"I have time."

I sighed. "Fine. Well... I basically ran away from an orphanage a few months ago. Spotted by a satyr. Brought to camp. Got put into a team to find you. Came here. Got separated from my friends. Chased by Cyclops. And here I am. The end."

I gave him a ten second story of my life. Well, not my entire life anyway. "How about you?" I asked him. I didn't need to be answered since I already knew what he had done in four years. The campers at Camp-Half Blood worshipped him and they were like free biographies. They told me what happened to Percy. But I wanted to hear the hero's story from the hero himself.

"I got to Camp Half-Blood when I was eleven. I got there..." Then he explained everything to me. From his Minotaur's battle to killing Luke in Olympus. Then he would say: "Annabeth and I..." Then we would suddenly stop, as if that good memory that he was thinking about was painful to explain.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, don't. It's no biggie."

Percy just nodded.

"So, um... how did you get changed into a vampire?" I knew I was pushing it too far. Percy winced and I could tell that it was a sore subject for him.

"You're curious aren't you?" he answered.

"I've been told."

"By who?"

"Er, my Dad." I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to look annoyed at the fact that I was talking about my father. It didn't work.

"Hey, don't you like Apollo? I find him cool." Percy said. Then he added, "Sometimes."

"Yeah... my Dad's cool." I didn't really want to talk about it. Me and my Dad's relationship was never really strong. Sure, he was like the God of cool and was nice to everyone he met, but when he was with me... he was a different person.

"You don't like your Dad?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, not willing to share my opinion. I have to admit, I liked prying into other's people's life and find out everything about them but I didn't like people prying into _my _life. I guess that was one of my weaknesses. Being so secretive about myself.

The sun was setting now. Wow. Have we stayed out here really late? Like I said, time seemed to jet by here. The sky was in a lovely shade of pink. Really... it was lovely. I tried to enjoy this moment, I knew that I was going to have a little hard time ahead of me, might as well cherish this, you know? It felt like I'll never get another chance to sit down with a 'friend' and watch the sunset.

I got up and turned to Percy when the sun was gone and it was finally twilight.

"I think it's time we go back."

"Nah.. I'll stay here." he replied.

"Seriously, Percy? You don't know what's lurking out here."

"It's okay."

"Fine." I said. There was no point in arguing with him. "Suit yourself. Just be careful."

I walked away from the river and just had this really weird feeling. It seemed awfully quiet. Like the calm before the storm. The atmosphere seemed... strange. I felt like I was being watched.

When I was about to turn around to see if Percy was okay, I saw something hideous in the shadows.

I screamed and suddenly felt something yanking me sideways.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and have not given up on this story .**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**

**xoxo**

**-DairenateNY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the views/follows/favs/reviews and basically just reading this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's dedicated to TeAmLeO.56, who reviewed first :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Yet *evil cackle***

* * *

I just saw black. Black...black...black. My feet sought for the ground underneath me... nothing. There was nothing there. I heard the sound of the wind around me and felt something sharp digging into the skin on my shoulder. It felt like my fabric of my jacket was being thrust upwards. I felt sick.

I opened my eyes then looked up then got sicker. I tried hard not to panic. Of course, that was impossible.

I was dangling in mid air, as high as the trees in the forest (they're pretty tall). There were claws around my arm, stopping me from getting my sword which was still hanging by my side.

Great. What the hell was holding me up? I could hear distant yells from below, hopefully Percy had noticed I had disappeared and was now getting help. I tried to grab my sword, but the creature who was holding me just dug it's talons into my arm harder. I winced in pain and felt blood ooze through my jacket sleeve. This was just getting better and better.

I struggled against the hold but it wasn't working. The bird or eagle or whatever it was just kept pressing it's stupid nails into me. I even screamed for help a few times. No such luck.

I had no idea where we were heading, the bird was still flying. It was getting darker and I was getting more agitated. I prayed to the gods that I would survive this. We flew over trees and mountains, dodging taller trees and a few birds. I really hated the dark. I couldn't see anything, I didn't know what was out there and it was cold. Despite my jacket, I was still shivering and trying hard to enjoy the wind that was blowing on my face. Enjoy any good moment at a bad time, right? Make the most out of it. That seemed to be my motto.

As the moon came out, I saw that we were getting close to the ocean. I could see the light of the moon on the waves. At least there was a little light. I could feel the creature slow down. The beach was just right below us. The bird descended down to a point where we were just hovering over the sand. That's when the stupid animal dropped me and I landed on the beach face first.

I groaned and shook my head, getting rid of the stars. I turned around and got a good look at my kidnapper. That just made things a lot worse.

Like I said before, I have only slayed a few monsters. Hellhounds and others that don't matter right now because I am practically scared out of my wits to even utter a word. This monster was... scary, massive, terrifying, horrible, scary, massive, terrifying, horrible and I can just repeat those words in my head over and over.

What was it? Why don't you take a guess? The head, talons, and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion.

Gryphon.

I cursed under my breath. We had studied monsters in the mortal world many times, I always fell asleep in monster class, it was boring sometimes. But I didn't feel like falling asleep now.

I kept a firm grip on the handle on my sword, as if it was the key to the entire universe. I heard footsteps near by. Footsteps!

I looked around only to be disappointed. The gryphon was only calling for its buddies. A sense of dread washed over me. I was never going to get out of this situation alive.

NO. I couldn't afford to think like that. Positive. Stay positive. THINK. CALM.

I had two options:

One, slice all the gryphons advancing towards me. It seemed like a good idea but I was going to be easily outnumbered.

Two... scream for help. That wouldn't be such a good idea. Who knew what else was out there other than gryphons?

What to do? What to do... Gods, I hated my life sometimes. Couldn't the Olympian Gods just give their demigod kids a break, for, I dunno, let's say a few years? They always seemed to depend on us defenseless half-bloods for their dirty work.

I settled for option one.

My kidnapper walked towards me slowly, I waved my sword in front of it's ugly face, hoping to scare it away. It didnt' work. It lunged at me and knocked me onto the ground again.

He wasn't fighting fair, huh? Fine... two can play that game, buddy.

I brought my sword up and ran my sword straight up it's chest. Cruel, I know, but what choice did I have?

The gryphon disintegrated. I grinned triumphantly.

But my good mood was short-lived. To my horror, five more gryphons were glaring at me, I cursed and got up. Maybe I could do option two? No... I looked around in desperation and saw the ocean. The ocean! Could gryphons swim? Maybe I could stay underwater for a bit, hoping they would go away.

That wasn't a very good plan, of course, but my priority was getting away from the monsters. With one last look at the ugly beasts, I dashed towards the sea, panting heavily.

I reached the water and jumped into it, the gryphons tailing not so very far behind. I panicked and swam faster into the waves. I finally stopped looking at the monsters and pushed forwards. Before I realized it, there was something very large and sharp in front of me. I bumped into it headfirst.

The last thing I heard was howling and just like before, my vision went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you're still sticking to the story. Review if you can, even though your a guest. One question, do you ship Lazel or Frazel? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to update every week on Friday. **

**Have fun reading! **

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"Who is she? I haven't seen her around here."

I heard voices.

"Hey, give me that, that's mine!"

"I got it first."

"You know she's really pretty." Smack! "Ow. It was a joke guys."

"You're right, she is pretty."

"Really? She looks pretty normal to me. Selena Gomez, is like, so much better."

"Ergh, yeah, we know, since you talk about her all the time and have about fifty pictures of her on your bedroom wall."

"Hey! Not my fault she's got _amazing _hair."

"What is it with you and Selena Gomez's hair?!"

"Haven't you seen it? The color... oohhhhh the color and.. and the softness of it. Incredible."

"You've touched Selena Gomez'z hair? When, dude? Why didn't you pluck a strand out and show me? I thought I was your best friend."

"Stop making that stupid, sad, puppy face. But yeah, I definitely touched her hair."

I blinked and opened my eyes. I saw a dim light on my right, I still saw a few stars. And moons. Haha.

"Can you guys shut up? The girl's awake."

I sat up, feeling dizzy and looked around. I was in a cave of some sort. My clothes were wet from my quick dip in the ocean, I could still the waves crashing against the shore. The cave was oval shaped, the wall was jagged with stones and the entrance was covered with humongous stones.

"W-what happened?" I shook my head, clearing the stars. I saw three guys in front of me. In this situation, I would have blushed, with three boys staring at me, but I was still in a daze.

One of them was buff with a wide chest and long nose. Another was skinny and tall, his hands looked way too large. The last person was exotic looking with thick arms and high cheekbones. What I noticed that all of them had: a strange tattoo on their shoulders and a nice tan.

"Well, we rescued you're sorry, skinny ass." the skinny one said.

I ignored his comment on my behind. "You... you guys got rid of them?"

"You doubt our strength, eh?" the skinny one said again. I ignored his comment.

The buff guy spoke up. "Can you shut up, Tim? "She just slammed her head against that rock out there. Cut her some slack."

I was confused. When did I bump against a rock? Where were the gryphons?

"Yeah, Tim, she's a girl. You're supposed to be nice." the exotic one said. He was the one who had a crush on Selena Gomez. Or to be more specific, Selena Gomez's hair.

"She's the one who came to the reservation without permission. Isn't she hanging out with the _Cullens?"_ Tim's emphasis on the last word made it clear to me that he didn't like the family very much.

Then I finally figured it out, they were wolves. But I haven't even heard of them when Bella and Edward mentioned the pack.

"What happened?" I repeated. Tim opened his mouth, probably to insult me again, but the buff guy glared at him.

"We were running patrol around here. We saw you swimming in the ocean and hit the rock. Me and Andrew finished off those gryphons while Tim here rescued you from the water."

"Are you from the pack? I haven't heard of you guys." I could feel my dizziness fading.

"Yeah." Andrew replied. "We do, we just started out, you see. Recruits."

I nodded and tried to stand up, holding the cave wall for support, ignoring my dripping clothes.

"Well, the lady stands. I thought I was going have to carry you all the way to the house." Tim said.

"The house?" I asked meekly. Were they going to kidnap me? I only wanted to get back to Percy and the Cullens. This whole place was strange to me.

The buff guy stood up, I had already established him to be the leader of the 'recruits'. "Yes. We better get going, it's not safe out here."

"Go where?"

"Back to Billy's house. We have a meeting there with the others."

"Okay... Billy's house." His answer wasn't very clear. "I don't think I can go."

"Why not?" Andrew and Tim said together.

"I have to get back to the Cullens, they'll be looking for me."

"Well, we can let you go back tomorrow. Just come with us." the buff guy said.

"Why?" I asked. "I won't be much of help at 'Billy's house' and I'll be just annoying."

"You can't go back to the Cullens on you're own! And besides, look at the state you're in!"

I looked down on my wet clothes, suddenly remembering them. "It doesn't matter, I'll dry eventually."

"And you're going alone? Unacceptable!"

Jeez. This guy was loud. _And _overprotective, which didn't make sense since we just met.

"I'll have Andrew with me!" I exclaimed.

The buff guy shook his head. "No. Andrew is needed for something else."

My face fell to the depths of Tartarus.

Realization dawned on tough guy's face and he turned towards Tim. "But... Tim doesn't have anything to do... so..."

* * *

"Can you stop sneezing?!" Tim hissed, exasperated.

I rolled my eyes at him (even thought it was dark and we couldn't see) after I had just sneezed for the sixth time. I guessed that there was a lot of dust in the air.

bThe tough guy (I finally found out that his name is Carter) ordered Tim to escort me to the border, much to Tim and I's protests. We didn't enjoy each other's company very much. He was so... cold and kind of emotionless while I was a really bubbly, outgoing person. We didn't clash very well. Tim and I were just walking aimlessly around the forest, well, Tim was leading the way to the border while I followed. I often heard sounds that frightened me and I kept a firm grip on my sword, which was given to me by Andrew before I left. Thank the gods I hadn't lost my sword. I'd be so helpless if I had.

I could feel my nose getting itchy, I tried to resist for a minute but I couldn't hold it in.

"Aaacchh-chooooo!" I sneezed loudly and groaned.

"Can you stop doing that?! Tim said harshly.

"It's not my fault my body refuses to listen to my head." I retorted.

We walked on further, the forest was really dark and windy. The trees were tall and the temperature was well below ten. My wet clothes made it worse, it wasn't long before my teeth started chattering. I glanced at Tim and realized that he wasn't doing the same thing as I was.

"W-w-why aren't y-you cold?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my body.

"I'm a werewolf, remember? My body runs differently than yours." Tim replied. He was just wearing a loose black shirt with denim shorts. He didn't show any sign of being cold.

Maybe I was overreacting but I thought that was a little unfair. Instead of complaining, I put my power to good use. Since I was the daughter of Apollo, who is the god of sun. I imagined a few rays of sunlight around me, warming me up. I concentrated for a minute then my teeth finally stopped chattering. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt my clothes getting dry.

"How are you doing that?" Tim suddenly asked, staring at me with a confused expression.

I looked around me and saw that I was kind of glowing in yellow light. I laughed. "I have secret super powers. Don't tell anyone."

"Uh-huh. Right. I'm serious, why are you glowing?"

"Okay... this is going to sound really weird..." I began. "I'm in love with cupcakes."

I laughed at how stupid I sounded. I know this wasn't the best time, but I just wanted to fool around.

Even Tim chuckled, I was surprised.

"Wow." I remarked. "Who knew you chuckled? Didn't think it was possible."

"I'm really serious, why are you glowing?"

"Like I said, I have super cool superpowers!" I held my hands in a superman pose, grinning at him. He huffed and walked on. "Jeez. Loosen up. Life isn't that hard."

"Well, you're making my life harder than it already is."

"Oh c'mon!" I protested. "I'm not that terrible am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

I put my hand over my heart and feigned a hurt look. "You cut me real deep just there, Tim."

He rolled his eyes at me but he still had a cold expression.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo. If that makes you feel better. " I admitted.

"How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You asked me before why I was glowing."

Tim surprised me by laughing. "You believe in that mythology crap?"

"First of all, yes. Second, it's not crap, it's real and last, i can prove it to you."

"How?"

"Those gryphons you fought back there? They were monsters from the demigod world. I'm a demigod, you know, half human, half god. Monsters chase me in the mortal world because of my scent."

"Figures, you do stink."

I slapped him on the shoulder as he smiled. He looked ahead and his face seemed to age ten years.

"We're here." Tim declared, he stopped beside a tree and leaned against the trunk.

"Like... we're here... here?" I asked. He nodded and pointed in front of him.

"Just head straight. I can't come with you, I'm not allowed to cross the border."

"But..." I trailed off. I didn't want to venture into the forest on my own, not knowing where to go and not know what's lurking out there. No. I couldn't afford to think like that. Stay positive. I'll just go on my own and hope that one of the Cullens would hear me, if they were looking for me of course... It wasn't much of a plan but it was all I could think up of right now.

"Scared?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I tried hard to keep the fear out of my voice. "Actually, I'm curious..."

"What do you want to know?"

"If you cross the line, what happens?"

"Do you want me to cross the line, are you scared?"

"Answer the question."

"Fine, fine." he replied. "I break the treaty, simple as that. We would be in a war with the Cullens and as stupid as it sounds, I actually want to be in a war with them."

I ignored the last comment and sighed. Now or never.

"Thanks for the escort." I said to Tim. "And for saving my 'skinny' ass back at the ocean."

"It's fine. Take care and don't get killed. It was nice meeting you." was his reply. Tim suddenly turned his back on me and ran back into the depths of the forest, leaving me alone and terrified.


End file.
